Return of The Dark Ace
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Nine years have passed since Master Cyclonis traveled to the Far Side. Long years with failed experiments, incompetent minions questioning her every order, and the Storm Hawks constantly in her way, but all of this would soon be rectified (I will be adding more chapters. rating may change)


Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, (but I can dream).

(The grammar has been fixed and its also been modified) Enjoy!

Nine years have passed since Master Cyclonis traveled to the Far Side. Long years with failed experiments, incompetent minions questioning her every order, and the Storm Hawks constantly in her way, but all of this would soon be rectified. She would bring back the one person who did as he was ordered without question, the one person who could destroy that sky knight Aerrow. She would bring back The Dark Ace.

Master Cyclonis was finally one step closer to bringing him to life. She had ordered her Talons to retrieve the young boy from the dungeon. She had kept him alive knowing that he was the only perfect candidate. She looked down at the blood red crystal in her hand. It was finished only last night.

The doors crashed open and Snipe dragged a limp body beside him into the Great Hall. He released his hold of the boy who immediately crumpled to the ground. Master Cyclonis took in the sight of her precious quarry; no more than 15 with blond hair and blue eyes covered in bruises with a deep gash across his left cheek.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shouted.

Snipe was startled. Why was she mad? All he had done was stop the lad from running off yet again. Roughing him up made him easier for everyone to handle.

"But Master he tried to escape again!" Snipe said, taking a step back in fear.

"Shut up, you fool! GET OUT OF HERE," She yelled unleashing a bolt of energy from her crystal staff sending him flying out the large doors. "ALL OF YOU, OUT," she yelled to the other Talons. They ran as fast as they could from her presence.

When they had all gone she levitated the boy and brought him closer to inspect his injures.

"Well, there is no permanent harm done, your body will heal," she cooed.

"Why would you care?" the boy hissed.

"Well you have some fight in you, don't you?" she said as she gently released him on top of a table, metal restraints appeared keeping him from moving.

She then called the blood red crystal to her. Taking into her hand, she brought it near the boy and it began to pulse.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Kill you of course, but only your mind, your body will make a wonderful vessel for this crystal's resident," She said as she placed the now glowing crystal over his heart. As soon as it came in contacted with him the boy started to scream and the crystal was absorbed into his body. Cyclonis took a step back as a bright red glow nearly blinded her. She could not see the boys hair turn immediately to black and his body began to age and lengthen. Finally his eyes turned from blue to a dark shade of red.

Once the glow died down Cyclonis came back to the side of the table to see if it had finally worked. She was pleased that before her was now the man that would finally execute her plans. She released the restraints and he sat up, a small bead of blood dripped from the gash on his face.

"Well, should I ask where this came from," he said wiping away the blood.

"Snipe got a bit slap happy with your body's previous occupant." Master Cyclonis said, "Let me be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living, Dark Ace."

"Thank you, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said, "I do hope you have someone for me to kill?"

"Of course, but right now you need to rest. Recover your strength," she ordered.

"As you wish Master," Dark Ace said bowing, realizing just how fatigued and weak his new body was.

The following morning Master Cyclonis welcomed a Far Side resident clad in a black cloak. Approaching her with caution the clocked figure whispered, "All is prepared, Master, give the word and ReZero will be yours."

"Perfect, you may leave," she said waving them way. Leaving with a low bow they disappeared quickly though the doors. Just then the Dark Ace stepped from the shadows and appeared at her side fully dressed in Cyclonian colors.

"Now, it's time to stop playing, and show those Storm Hawks why I am Master," Cyclonis said with a chuckle.


End file.
